heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous (2008)
General Grievous or rarely known as 2008 General Grievous when he engages the 2005 Grievous, is the main hero/protagonist in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). He is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally, Grievous was an evil warlord named Qymaen jai Sheelal and conquered various people. He led his Kaleesh followers in conquering things. and After a shuttle accident, the evil warlord was transformed into cyborg due to his weakness and was forced to be the leader of the battle droid army during the Clone Wars. As a cyborg, Grievous changed his personality, become more heroic and no interested in fighting people unless he had to. He was a cyborg who liked using droids but disliked those who thought he was a droid. He was enslaved on Kalee from the Jedi. He became the General of the Separatist Droid Army and is heart-broken forever because of the evil Jedi. He also lost his war-happiness and became more depressed and not ready to fight. He is the only good General Grievous and has been known to still be alive. Personalities and Appearance Warlord Personality On Kalee, Qymaen jai Sheelal was a warlord much like Megatron from Transformers and had no mercy to his enemies unless they help him. The warlord was war-happy and chased after millions, killing them in the process. Cyborg Personality When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being but depressed during the later part of the Great Galactic War. He lost his war-happiness and conquering spirits and changed to a compassionate friendly hero. It is said that he has mercy and compassion for even his allies, as evidenced during his time with the Separatists. Sometimes, Grievous can be super-compassionate and it sometimes leads to his own wounds though he still continues being a hero. Some people doesn't like it when Grievous shows mercy and compassion to his enemies such as the sinister Jedi and especially Palpatine. Grievous tries to fix this to please others but it's tough for the hero. On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician, and was not really a force to be reckoned with clones and when the IG-100s were training with him. Since his cyborg body made him weak, he couldn't fight that well. He is also a little shy around females and kinda naive when it comes to romance. Through is depression, he feels sad when girls don't like his outside appearance but cheers up when they like the inside of his caring personality. Another part of Grievous is that he dislikes Sith and Jedi (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them enslaving him on Kalee and the Sith for not being trustworthy. Strong and weak, Grievous defends himself from the evil Jedi on various occasions and wasn't to happy when Jedi invaded his new home. He disliked the Jedi and the Sith since they were both hurting the General of the Confederacy. Another part of Grievous's personality is that he won't kill the Jedi and usually wants to capture them or bring them to justice as he did with Eeth Koth and Adi Gallia, bot feared Dark Acolytes that pretended to be on the Jedi side. He always remembers Kalee and it is never funny and gets mad at his droids when they insult Kalee. He has an intense rivalry with evil Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grievous wants his rival to change but the villainous Jedi never listens. He also dislikes his faction due to them forcing him to join the Confederacy or die in a bacta tank and would've love to leave the CIS if he had the chance due to him being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, San Hill, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as driver battle droid. He also cares for battle droids, but becomes furious if anyone calls him a droid due to him being insulted by other Separatist Council members. Before, he lost his patience with the droids and has been known to destroy them by smacking their heads off, which the CIS usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases. Appearance .]] Grievous is a seven foot tall Kaleesh cyborg. Originally, he was smaller than that and was taller due to the cybernetic body. His faceplate resembles his Kaleesh mask on Kalee and has the Kaleesh eye marks on his head. Grievous's legs are apparently sexy to some such as Nanoha Takamachi, Sein, Due, Wendi, Nozomi Toujou, and Mari Ohara. He wears a Kaleesh cloak on him that goes down to his back. Due to his back problems when the Confederacy of Independent Systems built him, Grievous is usually hunched over and appears smaller than his battle droids and allies such as Vita. Videos Relationships History Joining the Confederacy ]] After his villainous warlord self, Grievous was changed to a cyborg by his own will to get away from his villainous past self. As a cyborg, Grievous had passed college and all his other schools and later enlisted into the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Since he was so smart, Count Dooku, placed Grievous as the General/Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies and the CIS Armed Forces, commanding every single Confederate Fleet or Separatist Droid Army if he arrived on their planet including Nute Gunray's. Since his grades were so good, Grievous kept them as memories to teach others not to fail. He hates the Clone Wars and enlisted into the Confederacy to stop it, not to continue it. With that the hero went to his first job. Placed on the new Separatist heavy cruiser General Grievous soon got a brand new [[Soulless One|starfighter named the Soulless One.]] He piloted it and went to Mon Calamari where greeted the CIS driver droid crew of the new ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Malevolence which he was going to be commanding. The Driver battle droid crew was really annoying for Grievous and he sometimes got annoyed with them by slapping their heads off. He was soon told by Dooku to go meet new allies that needed help from the evil Galactic Republic at Earth. Meeting Ricochet '' not long before meeting Ricochet.]] Not long after he was enlisted into the Confederacy of Independent Systems, General Grievous was put on the heroic ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Malevolence placed his the heroic commander of the flagship. Soon, new Confederate Members Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote boarded the flagship and greeted the heroic Kaleesh cyborg. Grievous shook hands with Ricochet and Droop and they quickly became friends. His OOM command battle droid, OOM-1 didn't trust Ricochet 100%. Soon they helped out stop Republic invasion of Earth. The Malevolence did stop half of the fleets of ''Venator-''class Destroyers but one Venator managed to arrive through the Malevolence and landed it's forces on Earth commanded by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Grievous and Ricochet (and Droop) soon left the Malevolence under the command of OOM-1 and headed to Earth in a C-9979 landing craft to stop Obi-Wan. Fighting Obi-Wan and Anakin General Grievous and Ricochet Rabbit headed towards Obi-Wan Kenobi's ''Venator-''class Star Destroyer but the Star Destroyer shot the C-9979 landing craft down sending Grievous and Ricochet crashing. Droop-a-Long Coyote led the B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids on the ground to engage the evil Clone troopers while Grievous and Ricochet tried to find away ti get to Obi. Grievous ordered Ric to stay with a Squad of B1 battle droids commanded by OOM command battle droid Sparky while he went to attend to CIS Armed Forces. Grievous was a little scared since this was his first battle with the Galactic Republic. Soon, another Jedi commanding the ground assault, named Anakin Skywalker, attacked Grievous out of nowhere. With no weapons with him except his Grievance Striker, Grievous was easily wounded by Anakin Skywalker. Anakin then tried to kill Ricochet but his B1s had problems and Ricochet almost died due to him mocking the heroic General. Soon, Separatist Alliance reinforcements arrived to rescue the heroes led by Count Dooku. Intense Battle Grievous and his heroic forces continued to fight for the planet Earth with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Anakin Skywalker continued to fight Grievous even though he was hurt. Count Dooku arrived to the scene and took care of Anakin leaving Grievous to command the battle droids and the Galactic Federation. They forces soon pushed the evil Galactic Republic out of Earth. Spending time on Earth General Grievous and his droids had finally finished helping the Galactic Federation rebuilding places from the terrible Republic Invasion of Earth. Grievous soon met Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey friends of the Galactic Federation. Grievous was pleased to meet them and they liked him. Lightsaber Combat After many battles in the Clone Wars, Grievous was trained by IG-100 MagnaGuards in lightsaber combat and gained four lightsabers for Super's Battle, his OOM command battle droid cousin that had killed Jedi before. Grievous didn't like what Super's B did but he took the lightsabers in order to fight better in combat. He then later trained Super's Battle and his B1 battle droid STAP Battle in lightsaber combat. With his personal MagnaGuards, IG-101 and IG-102 he we soon ready to meet new friends to stop Galactic Republic. The 2nd Return to Earth (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Soon, General Grievous was ordered by Count Dooku (once again) to go back to Earth to stop a fight that was going on in Japan. Grievous took his orders and took his heroic ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Malevolence back to Earth. Super's Battle, STAP Battle, OOM-1, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, and B1 battle droid Sparky, a member from Geonosis that Grievous had picked up with his B2-HA brother Boulder were talking to Grievous on the Malevolence. Grievous questioned Dooku's orders about stopping a fight because the CIS's jobs were to gain planets for the heroic Separatist New Order of peace. Ricochet explained that the Confederates needed to start stopping several fights across the Galaxy that disturbed Confederate planets. Grievous agreed and the Malevolence exited hyperspace. Grievous soon brought the Malevolence into Earth Japan and prepared to scan the fight. The front driver battle droids scanned the fight and identified them as 5 girls. Grievous was most surprised. He then ordered to prep a C-9979 landing craft. Stopping the fight ]] Grievous and his heroic forces landed on the surface of Earth. Grievous exited with IG-100 MagnaGuards IG-101 and IG-102, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, T-series tactical droid TV-94, OOM command battle droids OOM-1 and Super's Battle, B1 battle droids STAP Battle and Sparky, and B2-HA Boulder. Grievous saw the girls fighting. He ordered them to stop but they couldn't hear him. Enraged by this, Sparky pulled out his E60R rocket launcher and fired at the black-haired girl of the pack. She turned to face the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Grievous was most surprised. Homura then changed course and tried to attack the CIS. Grievous got in a defense position and held tight. Super's Battle pulled out his lightsaber and tried to cut the girl in half. She kicked Super's Battle leaving an upset Grievous. Grievous demanded to know what her name was and she said is was Homura Akemi and then continued to attack the CIS. Soon, the rest of the girls except the pink-haired girl tried to attack the CIS. In defense, the C-9979 unleashed BX-series droid commandos and they fought valiantly against them. Grievous took action by fixing Super's Battle and he went to fight. Grievous pulled out a blue lightsaber in prepared to defend himself as another girl tried to attack the heroic General. Grievous defended himself asking for her name and why they were fighting. The girl responded with Kyoko Sakura and explains that it was none of Grievous's business. Grievous tried to ask her more questions, but was soon hit by one of Kyoko's deadly attacks. Super's Battle, Sparky, IG-101, and Ricochet quickly got angry tried to kill Kyoko. Boulder fired his warhead missile at Kyoko and she went flying as the Hotheads chased after her. Grievous looked over at the other girl who was blue-haired as she was dueling IG-102. Grievous then walked over to the pink-haired girl and she told Grievous she was Madoka Kaname. Grievous asked why she wasn't fighting the others. Madoka explains they had an argument and they couldn't stop fighting each other. Grievous understood and then yelled the entire Separatist Droid Army and girls to stop fighting. They all stopped. Grievous then glanced at Kyoko as she was a bloody mess. Ricochet smiled. Grievous glared. Grievous was not happy at the Hotheads for leaving Kyoko in a bloody mess and called for OOM pilot battle droids to heal her. The 3rd Return to Earth (Lucky Star) 's heroic orders.]] Soon, General Grievous was assigned to protect Earth. Recent small evil Galactic Republic activity has spotted by Japan. So Count Dooku ordered Grievous to take Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote and his battle droids to investigate with the heroic ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Malevolence. General Grievous took his orders and headed to Earth with the Malevolence and 2 ''Munificent-''class star frigates. Grievous's new T-series tactical droid, TV-94, boarded the Malevolence and told Grievous about the activity and Grievous said to be careful. The Separatists spotted an evil fleet of 2 ''Acclamator-''class assault cruisers. The Malevolence quickly destroyed the ships and Grievous launched in his personal starfighter Soulless One, with one C-9979 landing craft behind him, which was carrying a liberation force that TV-94 and Ricochet were commanding. Grievous's heroic forces entered Earth heading towards Japan. Meeting the Cast of Lucky Star .]] General Grievous and his heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems landed on Japan in a town. Grievous got of the Soulless One, while the C-9979 landing craft unloaded B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, Armored Assault Tanks, and even Hailfire droid tanks. Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, OOM-1, Super's Battle, STAP Battle, and Sparky exited the craft and met Grievous. However, there Clone troopers capturing small females. Grievous quickly ran over to the clones telling them to release the girls, but the clone commander refused and tried to attack the CIS. Ricochet and Droop fought the clones while Sparky, OOM-1, Super's Battle, and STAP Battle commanded the AATs and Hailfires after LAAT/cs arrived and dropped AT-TEs to scene. Grievous pulled out a single lightsaber, killing a clone that charged to him and got the small girls out of there. They thanked Grievous but ARC-170 Starfighters came out of nowhere and bombarded Grievous and his CIS Armed Forces. The AATs faced up and fired at the villainous starfighters while Grievous tried to keep the girls safe. The blue-haired girl introduced herself as Konata Izumi and she explained the clones tried to kill her over showing them where their town leader was. Grievous prepared to fight to defend his the girls. The 4th Return to Earth (KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) The 5th Return to Earth (Symphogear) in the Bridge of the Protector.]] General Grievous was soon placed on the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer Protector after the loss of the Malevolence in another battle. His personal T-series tactical droid TV-94B was on the Bridge of the Protector with OOM command battle droids OOM-1 and Super's Battle, IG-100 MagnaGuards IG-101 and IG-102, and B1 battle droids Sparky and STAP Battle. Grievous wondered if Earth was going to be different from the last time Top Cat, Lucky Star, and the others helped Grievous defend Earth. He then told his droids to stop arguing and then he went to the hangar of the Protector to get in his his ''Sheathipede-''class shuttle. At the hangar, he met two engineer droids that fixed the shuttle. He then thanked the droids and then boarded the shuttle with IG-101 and IG-102. The shuttle took off with 2 members of The Grievous Legion, Leader Vulture Droid and Speedy Vulture Droid. Grievous walked into the cockpit of his Sheathipede greeting two OOM pilot battle droids. One of the OOM pilots asked Grievous if the place he wanted to go was Japan Tokyo to meet this S.O.N.G. and Grievous said yes. The OOM told Grievous S.O.N.G's HQ was underwater in a sub. Grievous said, great and told the droids to turn around back to his Providence. Grievous then ordered TV-94B to call two ''Munificent-''class star frigates to arrive and bring ''Trident-''class assault ships. In one of the frigates, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote commanded it and then dropped down two Trident Drills. General Grievous, IG-101, and IG-102 quickly transferred flagships and went into the Tridents with Speedy and Leader Vulture escorts with Ric and Droop leaving TV-94B, Super's Battle, OOM-1, STAP Battle, and OOM-1 Monica up in space. Meeting S.O.N.G. Underwater, the 2 Trident Drills swam through the water as Grievous commanded them. When then found S.O.N.G.'s HQ, Grievous ordered the Trident Drills, stopped an Droop-a-Long Coyote noted he didn't know it was sub. Ricochet Rabbit noted it was a good thing Grievous ordered he heroic Trident Drills to stop or the they would've crashed. Grievous then told the droids to load up in the hangar bay noting if they even had one. An Aqua Droid walked up to Grievous and told him the droids were ready to deploy. Grievous told the droid alright, but make sure that the Aqua Droids, Ricochet, and IG-101 don't do anything rash since of their Hair-Trigger Tempers. Ricochet asked Droop if it was bad and Droop didn't respond making Ricochet offended. Ricochet followed Grievous's orders and they landed in the hangar bay. .]] Once inside the hangar, Grievous and his Aqua Droids exited with Ric and Droop support. His IG-100 MagnaGuards exited as well. As they were headed to the Bridge of the ship, Grievous reminded Ricochet of the compassion and mercy and Ricochet asked Grievous why, and Grievous responded they may forget. Soon, Aqua Droids busted into the command center and told the people to wait for their Heroic leader to arrive. Grievous and the rest of the CIS Armed Forces arrived and Grievous mispelled S.O.N.G.'s name calling the, S.I.N.G. instead. Genjūrō Kazanari, corrected Grievous's spelling and Grievous apologized. Grievous then told them about the Separatist Alliance and their struggle against the evil Galactic Republic in the deadly Clone Wars. Genjuuro, confused by this, needed more explanation. So, Grievous explained what was really going on with Galactic Republic and their evilness (the Jedi claiming to be the protectors of the Galaxy but turn around and enslaving planets.). Ricochet agreed on what Grievous explained. Aoi Tomosato asked who was Ricochet and Droop and they introduced themselves. Aoi and Sakuya Fujitaka introduced themselves as well as Genjuuro. Grievous did a full introduction as the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Meeting the Symphogears Meeting OOM-95 Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborgs Category:Victims Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Members Category:TSAB Members Category:Nakajima Gym Members Category:The Grievous Legion Members